


Kaboom: How to Talk Dirty in the Bedroom

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Worship, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dan and Phil Games, Dirty Talk, Domination, Engaged, Established Relationship, Guess the Wikihow, Inspired by a Video, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Permission, Praise, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Commands, Submission, ass eating, sensual kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Phil slips up in a gaming video and nearly exposes their sexual relationship. The content raises questions in Phil's mind, and he learns a thing or two about what Dan likes when he has the nerve to ask. Phil takes on a new persona when they make love that night.





	Kaboom: How to Talk Dirty in the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Watch: How To Be A Sexy Nerd: Guess the Wikihow   
> (Uploaded by Dan and Phil Games on January 31, 2018)

Although they had agreed that 2018 would be the year of the crumbling wall, the one between their relationship and the rest of the world, Dan never expected that Phil would be so obvious so soon.

"How to talk dirty in bed? Oh yeah, I'll just throw bombs all over the bedroom ... _kaboom_.” His eyes flared suggestively. “Yeah? Watch out."

Did Phil really just say that? Was he really looking at him like that?  _The_  bedroom?

"How to give explosive oral with a landmine."

"Stop!"

Dan loved it. He loved getting Phil to the place where he had to stay "stop" in an authoritative way. To be fair, Phil did start this round.

"Phil? You think that's too much? Are we really leaving it in?" Dan giggled as he rested his chin on Phil's shoulder.

"I say we leave it in." Phil smirked and turned to kiss Dan's cheek.

"I can literally see the comments now, Phil." Dan stood and threw back his head in laughter.

"Yeah." Phil giggled. He kept on with the editing. Dan rubbed his shoulders and kissed the top of his head on his way out.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty-five minutes, Babe."

Phil blew him a kiss.

* * *

They lay in bed, Dan inside of Phil's arms, as they watched one of Phil's newly-acquired Blue Planet DVDs. Dan twirled his fingers around in Phil's palm.

"Dan?" Phil giggled into his curls. "I was just thinking about the video. Do you think that I talk too much when we’re in bed together?"

Dan turned to look at his boyfriend. "Talk too much? Phil, what are you on about?" He giggled fondly. Phil had a habit of overthinking things.

"Yeah, you know, during sex. Do you think I talk too much?" Phil was trying to play it off as a casual question, but Dan could tell that he was looking for actual feedback. Dan knew that Phil was always trying to be a better lover. He was incredibly generous in bed, always putting Dan before himself.

"Is this about the video? And 'How to Talk Dirty in Bed?'" Dan smiled sweetly. Phil shrugged. "Aww, Philly, that's so cute." Dan reached up and cupped Phil's face in his hands and kissed his nose.

"And, no. You don't talk too much when we're making love. If anything, I’d love to hear you say more." Dan winked.

"More? Really?" Phil looked surprised but pleased.

"Yeah, you know how much I love that sexy thing you do with your voice, when you go all low and husky." Dan snuggled up next to him, smashing his face in between his head and shoulder.

"Yeah?" Phil sat up a little straighter and smiled proudly.

"Definitely." Dan started to kiss Phil's neck, moving up toward his left ear. He grazed the sensitive shell with his lips and nibbled lightly on his lobe.

"Daaaan." Phil chuckled deeply. "You know I love it when you do that." He hummed and reached for Dan's hand in his lap.

"Mmmmhmmm," Dan hummed back, nibbling, now sucking on Phil's ear lobe.

"Tell me how much you love it." Dan groaned softly. He continued with his kisses.

"It makes me crazy, Dan." Phil moaned and hissed.

"Does it make you hard, _Daddy_?"

"Fuck, yes." Phil squeezed Dan's hand and pushed his hips forward under the sheets.

"Tell me, Daddy ... tell me how hard I make you." Dan nuzzled Phil's ear with the end of his nose and sighed softly before swirling the tip of his tongue around in his ear.

"God ... so hard Baby. Feels so good." Phil bit his lip and lay his head back against the headboard.

"Good." Dan smiled against his skin. "Kiss me."

Phil removed his glasses and set them on his bedside table. He turned back to Dan, who was sitting up, shirtless and ruffled. He looked even more kissable than usual. Phil took his face in his hands and kissed him.

Phil knew exactly how to kiss Dan. He liked it to start slowly and sensually. Phil certainly gave him that; he rubbed their lips together and connected them sweetly. He kissed him this way three times before running his tongue over Dan's bottom lip. Dan opened his mouth and accepted Phil's warm tongue.

Their kisses were long and deep, and they took turns leading. They sat, shirtless, their chests inches apart, the heat building between them. The sheets still covered their lower halves, though there was little material separating them; both men had gone to bed wearing only briefs.

Their heads bobbed languidly, and small moans were exchanged. Phil started to slide his right hand up Dan's chest, toward his left shoulder, and he settled on the back of his neck. His fiancé was incredibly sensitive here, and Phil wanted to give him everything that he loved tonight.

Dan gasped at the first sensation of Phil's fingertips along his neck. Phil hummed happily. He loved touching Dan here; it was completely off limits in videos, even as a joke. The truth was that Dan's neck was essentially a g-spot, though only Phil's touches had the desired effect. Dan tried touching his own neck once when Phil was away, and it was disappointing.

"God, Dan, your neck is so sexy. I want to suck on you." Phil groaned, and took Dan's lip between his teeth.

"Fuck, yes, do it." Dan slipped down against the headboard and arched his back to give Phil full access. Phil leaned into him, one arm across Dan's body, and his other hand cradling his head.

Phil's kisses were warm, and wet, and completely wonderful. He started low, moving slowly upward. With Dan moaning beneath him, Phil bore down, taking his tender flesh between his teeth. He licked and sucked until Dan was breathing heavily and unevenly. He stroked the marked area with his tongue and sealed it with a kiss.

"That's going to be a pretty one, Baby." Phil spoke softly but deeply, sending shivers through Dan's entire body. He moaned and kissed his way down the long line of his baby's neck until he reached his delicious collarbone.

"Mmmm, Philly." Dan reached up to finger the now-purpling mark under his left ear. It was still incredibly fresh, tender, and glistening with Phil's saliva. "So hot, Babe. I wanna mark you now."

 Phil raised his brows and smirked. It had been a while since Dan had marked him this way. There was always something to consider: a video, an appearance, a meeting. Dan owned many high-neck jumpers, so it wasn't as big an issue. People would talk if Phil suddenly appeared in one of Dan's cowl necks.

Dan sat up, a bit eager to pin his fiancé to the headboard just as Phil had done to him. He waited for Phil to say, "go lower, Baby," but he didn't. This was, after all, the year of no fucks.

Dan smirked and went in on Phil's neck, right where it started to slope into his broad, sexy, shoulder. Dan licked and kissed the area before sinking down. Phil whimpered and moaned, a soft little "Dan" leaving his lips, which were now swollen and bitten with kisses.

"You like that?" Dan mumbled against his wet skin.

"Christ, Dan, yes." Dan watched Phil's prominent Adam's apple slide up and down along his throat. Dan smiled and leaned down to kiss all around it. "How much? Tell me what you want, Phil."

He gulped. Dan really did want to hear him say more in bed.

"I love the way you mark me, make me yours." Phil gripped Dan's hips all of a sudden and squeezed. "And I want you to do it more."

Dan bit his lip and grinned. He clung to Phil's chest now, gently lapping to the left of his nipple before sucking and biting him a second time. Phil groaned and thrashed with pleasure.

"Yeah, Dan, feels so fucking good." Phil looked down to see his eyes closed, his hot mouth working at his skin. He looked so gorgeous like this. Phil felt dizzy. " _Baby_."

Dan pulled off and sat up to look at Phil. "Goddamn I love it when you get so into it that you swear. So hot, Phil, seriously."

Phil giggled. "Does that count as dirty talk?" He reached out to roll his thumb over Dan's right nipple.

"Oh fuck!" Dan hissed. "Coming from you? Yes, it counts." Dan smiled briefly and pulled him back into a hot and needy kiss. He rolled his body, hips to chest, into Phil. "Talk to me ... I wanna hear you say exactly what you're thinking. What do you want, Phil?" Dan kissed his lips, gliding his tongue in and out of his mouth.

"I want to suck you, Dan. I want those sweet nipples in my mouth." Phil reached down to rub them with his fingertips before taking one in his mouth. He circled around it and lapped across it's raised, rigid skin. Dan managed a broken-sounding whimper, and Phil sealed him with his lips, sucking gently at first and then more aggressively. Dan responded well, his hard cock rubbing up against Phil's bare leg.

"You want me to tell you what I'm thinking, Dan?" Phil breathed into the center of his chest, sliding over to suckle his other nipple.

Dan nodded and whined.

"I'm thinking that it would be really sexy to make you come this way, completely untouched." Phil smirked and looked up into Dan's eyes as he lowered himself to work it his other nipple.

"Christ, Phil." Dan spat between grit teeth. "You could too. I know you could." Phil sucked harder, causing Dan to rear up and cry out.

"I love that you're so sensitive. God damn." Phil nipped at him and replaced his mouth his rolling thumb, flicking his nipple gently. "You taste so good. I want to taste your cock and eat your perfect ass." Phil hummed approvingly as Dan bucked up toward his face. "May I? Hmm?"

"Jesus, yes." Dan ripped the sheet back and wiggled out of his own underwear, tossing them to the floor. Phil licked his lips and swirled the tip of his pointed tongue around Dan's navel.

"Mmmmm." Dan lay back and spread his legs. "I'm so wet for you, Daddy."

Indeed, he was. Phil loved that Dan leaked for him. There was already a substantial amount of pre cum dripping from his pink tip.

"Look at you, so wet for me. Want to be a good boy, Daniel, and let Daddy take care of you?"

Dan loved the Daddy/Baby talk. It was no secret that Dan loved praise as well. When Phil combined the two, it sent Dan over the edge.

"Please, Daddy; it hurts. I want you." Dan whined.

Phil smirked and plummeted downward, mouthing hotly at Dan's swollen, red, cock head. He teased and hummed to himself, sending his lover bucking up wildly.

"Please, Daddy, please!" Dan started to reach for his own cock when Phil's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist in midair.

"No touching. Daddy wants you to sit on your hands." Phil tapped his behind, encouraging his to raise it. " _Hands_."

God how Dan loved it. He almost loved it as much as the praise.

"But, Daddy!" Dan whined, squirming, his hard, wet, cock bouncing under Phil's chin.

"Baby, can't you wait for Daddy to do it? Honestly. So impatient little one." Phil smirked and shook his head. He even rolled his eyes for good measure.

"Yes, I can behave, Daddy. Just don't stop, please." Dan screeched when he finally felt Phil's hot tongue move up along the underside of his throbbing cock. Dan gripped handfuls of the sheets and squeezed.

"Such a pretty, pretty, cock." Phil licked at the head now, swirling his tongue around the sensitive ridge and then again around the plump ridge.

"Fuck, Daddy." Dan was so turned on. He loved that Phil had more to say. He wanted to see what else he could extract from his lover. "How pretty is my cock Daddy? Tell me."

Phil's eyes popped open. He sighed around him, opening his mouth to warm his tip with his breath.

"Fuck ,Baby, so pretty. It's all I think about. Look at your long, thick cock, so pretty and dripping just for me." Phil grinned and plunged down without any warning at all. Dan moaned.

"Oh shit!" Dan pushed up instinctively. Phil hummed. "Your mouth feels so fucking good."

Phil pumped him with tight lips and hollow cheeks. He was determined to give his baby as much pleasure as possible. He held his balls in his right hand, fondling them just as Dan liked.

Phil was in Daddy mode; he took his responsibility to please his baby very seriously. Sometimes his persona was more demanding and disciplinary, it all really depended on how he was feeling and what Dan wanted. Tonight, it seemed, that he wanted dirty Daddy.

Phil pulled off and looked up into Dan's large, round, blissed-out eyes. "I wanna swallow your sweet come, but I also want to fuck you. What should Daddy do?" Phil pouted and traced a circle on Dan's soft tummy.

"Oh, God," Dan moaned and threw his head back after looking at Phil. "Do what you want with me, Phil. Fuck me until I'm about to come and let me go in your mouth."

 Phil raised his brow. It did sound rather appealing. He could have both. He looked at Dan, all spread out before him, the muscles in his long legs tightening and releasing with his desire. His cock leaked: clear liquid bubbled at his head and ran down his length, just begging to be stroked. Dan's face was pink and sweaty, and his hair started to curl against his skin. He lay panting and whining, waiting for Phil to make a decision. Dan started to grow impatient and pulled his left hand out from under his ass.

"Ah, ah, ah, Daniel. _Hand_." Phil smirked. "You _naughty boy_."

Dan moaned.

"How naughty, Daddy?" Dan managed to whimper out between grit teeth.

"Mmmm, so naughty. I ought to teach you a lesson ... maybe I will make you come in my mouth and _then_ fuck you. Would you like that, Sweetheart? You want to be so sensitive that you come a second time on my cock?"

Dan was really writhing around now. "Please, Daddy, please. I beg you ... do something!"

Phil crawled over him on all fours, making sure that his hanging, aching cock rubbed against Dan's. He kissed him softly on the lips and whispered in his ear.

"God, I love it when you beg." Phil's voice was low and natural; Dan nearly came at its sound. He gasped and cried.

"Please, suck my cock, Daddy, and take everything I have." Dan trembled as Phil kissed his way back down between his baby's legs.

"I'm going to take you so deep that you will have no choice but to fill up my mouth ... then I'm going to bury myself even deeper in your ass and give it back to you."

Phil paused at Dan's belly and started to nip and lick at the soft, tender skin.

 "But first, a reminder of how much I love you."

Phil sucked until he brought blood to the surface, a purplish bloom appearing under his mouth. He licked the area to soothe it and kissed it before sliding lower to take Dan's aching, red cock in his mouth.

"Yes, Daddy! More!" Dan squirmed and cried. "M'so close!"

Phil took Dan down his throat and closed his eyes. He felt so good and tasted even better. He felt Dan buck up into him, shoving his cock even deeper. Phil loved it. He hummed approvingly.

All of a sudden, Phil could taste the sweet, saltiness of Dan. He could feel the forcefulness of his orgasm in his throat. Phil pulled up a bit to take the flood in his  
mouth.

"Phil!!" Dan screamed, crushing his own hands. He loved coming into the warm, wet, pocket of his daddy's mouth. He could feel Phil swallowing around him, gulping to get every last drop.

"Oh, fuck ..." Dan huffed. His chest heaved up and collapsed inward. "Thank you ... thank you, Daddy."

Phil licked his lips and nudged the sensitive tip of Dan's cock with his nose. "You taste so goddamn good. I want more."

Dan pulled Phil up to kiss him. "I could come again; you turn me on so much, Phil."

Phil couldn't remember a time in which he felt so compelled to give Dan a second orgasm. He wanted to do it right; there was a way to make it happen without making him feel the pain of overstimulation.

"You know what Daddy wants? Hmmm?" Phil brushed the hair away from Dan's forehead and kissed him there. Dan nodded with anticipation. He would do anything to please his generous daddy. Phil grinned and tucked a wayward curl behind Dan's ear.

"What is it, Daddy? What can I do for you?" Dan's voice dripped with submission.

"There's something I want you to do for me, and I know that you will do it well. My baby is so good at everything, after all." Phil licked his lips and bit his lip.

Dan didn't know what Phil had in mind, but he was up for it. There were certainly things that he wanted to do to Phil, and he sat on his trembling haunches, hoping that his daddy would ask for something incredibly dirty.

"Ask me, Daddy." Dan kissed his neck, licking upward toward his ear. He gripped his shoulders for balance. " _Tell_ me."

Phil moaned and growled softly from the back of his throat. He sighed sexually and crawled forward to get Dan to lay flat on his back. He smirked, turned around on all fours, and lay his chest down on Dan's body. He pushed his ass out behind him and started to lick and suck the skin of Dan's thighs.

"I want you," Phil mumbled into his skin, "to eat Daddy out."

Dan's heart was racing. Never in all these years had Phil asked for this. Dan offered several times, desperately wanting to taste him, to feel him, to make him feel so good. Phil, for whatever reason, never felt comfortable with it. Something about Dan's encouragement of dirty talk had given Phil the confidence to ask.

Dan had never eaten anyone out before, but he was extremely excited to do it. He knew how incredible it could feel, and he wanted his fiancé to experience it.

"Fuck yes, Daddy. Let your baby boy treat you. You're such a good Daddy." Phil groaned and let his head fall between Dan's spread legs.

Dan lifted himself to reach Phil. He spread him open with his long fingers and licked his lips. He thought about doing this so many times. Phil arched his back and moaned when he felt the tip of Dan's nose run along his sensitive skin. Out of nowhere, he felt Dan's hot, wet, skilled, tongue over his hole.

"Fuck, Baby." Phil gasped. "Feels so good!"

Dan hummed as he worked. He could feel the tight, puckered skin under his tongue. He swirled around, careful to reach every part of Phil. He tasted so good.   
With his left hand, he reached up to slide a finger into Phil's tight hole. He wanted to loosen him up so that he could push his tongue inside.

All the while, Dan could feel Phil's hard cock rubbing against his smooth chest. He wanted to touch him, but he realized that Phil was giving him time so that he could come again.

"Fuck, so good, Baby. You make Daddy feel so nice." Phil circled his hips and sucked Dan's finger into his body.

"Get ready, Daddy. I'm gonna you make you feel even better." Dan smiled before pushing the tip of his tongue inside of Phil's ass. He licked, and pushed, and scooped.

It never occurred to Dan just how hard it was to breathe while eating ass. He pulled away for a moment to suck in air; he was going to have to learn to pace himself. 

Phil, who was massaging the insides of Dan's beautiful thighs, was starting to think about what he wanted next. He sucked on his fingers as Dan licked into his hot body. With no warning, Phil slipped a wet finger inside of Dan, preparing him for his cock.

"Oh, Phil!" Dan squealed into his ass, right against his wet hole. "Fuck!"

Phil moved in and out of Dan, adding a finger, and then two. He avoided his prostate, acutely aware of how stimulation so soon would not only be uncomfortable, but it would lessen his chances of a superior second orgasm.

Dan licked and sucked, and fingered Phil, quickening his pace in response to his daddy's touches.

"I wanna fuck you so bad. I don't want you to stop, but God, I need to fuck you right now." Phil sounded so needy, and Dan loved it.

"Say it, Phil. Tell me how you're going to fuck me." Dan got on his hands and knees while Phil lubed himself up.

"I'm gonna grab these sexy hips and pound into your sweet ass until you come again." Phil rubbed the tip of his slippery cock up against Dan's ready hole and moaned deeply.

"God yes, fuck me, Daddy!" Dan pushed back, swallowing Phil's cock as he pushed. He gasped at the sudden feeling of fullness.

Phil rubbed Dan's hips and started to move in and out of him. He was still careful to avoid overstimulation. It wasn't until he reached around to feel Dan's hardening cock that he started to change his angle.

"Yes! Harder, Daddy!" Dan arched he back so that he was up on his knees. He stretched his arms backward to hold on to his lover. They moved together.

"You feel so goddamn good, Baby. So tight, so slick. I'm gonna come so hard." Phil held nothing back; Dan had him feeling so good.

"I want to feel it ... give it to me, Daddy. I want it all." Dan was tumbling toward his second orgasm so much faster than he could have expected. It didn't feel like too much, it felt really fucking good, and he wanted to come on Phil's cock.

Phil thrust harder, faster, and became even more vocal. He griped Dan's hips and looked down to watch himself disappear into Dan's perfect ass. He couldn't hold it any longer.

"Take it, Dan ... I'm-" Phil groaned loudly, rocking into Dan. "Jesus Christ!"

Dan could feel Phil shoot up inside of him. Phil had pressed into him as deeply as he could go, putting constant pressure against his prostate. He wiggled his hips against Dan's body and stimulated him further.

"Oh fuck!" Dan fell forward to take Phil as deeply as possible and came violently all over the bedsheets. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Phil hugged Dan's waist and lay his face against the soft, sweaty skin of his back.

"Baby, that was incredible." Phil huffed with exhaustion. "Christ, Dan."

Dan couldn't respond. His body was heavy with contractions. He had not had multiple orgasms in a while, not like this. Phil knew exactly what he was doing.

"Holy shit." Dan finally spoke. "I can't move."

Phil giggled. "So, don't. Lay with me."

"Phil, please don't ever overthink what you say during sex ... you made me feel so fucking hot."

Phil grinned. "Hey, Dan?"

Dan looked over to the spent man who held his heart. "Yeah?" Dan smiled.

" _Kaboom_."

 


End file.
